


Anger and pinapple upside down cakes

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was another promt on Deviantart.</p><p>Shawn's a target in a new case, Lassie tries to protect him and upsets the younger man. As an apology he makes Shawn his favorite desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and pinapple upside down cakes

It had started as a normal case, a young man had been found murdered in his apartment. While they were looking for clues in the report or in the photos taken at the scene they got a call reporting that anouther body had been found. Carlton sighed as he, Juliet, Gus, and Shawn headed out.

It had taken only three bodies to make a connection, but surprisingly it wasn't Shawn who found the link it was Lassie. And when he did his heart dropped down to his feet and he head snapped up.

"You're off the case Spencer, O'Nabb take him and Guster back to the precinct" he ordered sharply causing Buzz to jump.

"What? Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because I said so, now go" he replied.

"No way, forget it" Shawn said crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I'm not arguing with you anymore, now go" Carlton snapped and Gus helped to pull an angry Shawn from the scene.

"Why'd you do that?" Juliet asked once the fake psychic was gone.

"The victim's look almost exactly like Spencer" he replied watching as Juliet looked at the photos of the last two along with the picture of the new victim.

"You think Shawn could became a target?" she asked.

"I think he is the target" Carlton replied and Jules nodded.  
When they got back to the precinct Shawn was sitting on Juliet's desk instead of Carlton's like he usually did. Lassie shook his head and headed to his desk.

"You going to stay mad?" Lassiter asked him, Shawn just ignored him.

"I'm only trying to keep you safe, the victims resemble you" Carlton told him.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you protecting me" Shawn said.

"Half the time you end up getting yourself hurt on cases, you once got yourself kidnapped" Lassie retorted.

"I'm leaving" Shawn announced jumping of Juliet's desk and storming out of the precinct.  
When Carlton got home that night he felt bad that he had made Shawn angry, even though he knew that he was only protecting him. But Shawn was like him in the way he worked sometimes, he never gave up until he solved the case. It wasn't like he had made him mad on purpose, he only wanted to make sure he was safe. Carlton sighed and went to bed, he had no reason to feel bad.

It took a week to find the killer without Shawn's help, but only three people had died and they had saved a fourth. And like Lassie had thought Shawn was the target all along. Apparently Shawn had been the reason the guy's sister had been arrested in one of their cases before and he had blamed it on Shawn when she had committed suicide. The other victim's had been meant as a way to scare Shawn. 

But still Shawn was mad at him, and still Carlton felt bad, even if he couldn't explain why. So Lassie had decided to make him feel better. That was why he had made him a pineapple upside down cake, or tried to at least. It didn't look like it was supposed to look. One side tilted down and it looked weird. But when Lassiter had tasted it, it tasted good so Carlton decided to give it to Shawn anyway.

When he had arrived at his apartment and had given Shawn the cake, the younger man didn't laugh like Lassie thought he would. Instead he just looked at Lassie.

"I'm sorry I made you mad, I just didnt want you to get hurt, I didn't want to lose you" he apologized and Shawn smiled.

"It's okay, now come eat this thing with me," Shawn said.

"It tastes better then it looks" Lassie told him stepping into the apartment.

"That's good, because it look's kinda strange" Shawn laughed Lassie smiling along with him.


End file.
